Tea Secrets
by Olv1993
Summary: South Korea was being ignored and Scotland didn't feel like talking to anyone. So they ended up sat next to each other in the canteen during a break in a World Meeting. Will something blossom? Scotland X South Korea fluff.


I was looking through some photos I'd took back in June, there was one I took of a pin/broach with the Scottish and South Korean flag on it and it just made me feel like writing a fanfic about the two. It's probably a little OOC, well Scotland can't really since he hasn't really appeared, just been mentioned, but South Korea might be OOC. -_-'

* * *

South Korea sighed, he DID invent heroes and every other thing he'd said he'd invented during the meeting, in fact HE had invented everything!

They were having the usual break in the middle of the meeting and South Korea's fellow Asian nations had decided to ignore him. This had resulted in the Korean being quite depressed and alone, due to other countries following suit and ignoring him because they were sick and tired of his constant claims of invention.

* * *

Scotland mumbled angry curses, currently his little brothers were busy conversing with other people, other nations he disliked or would rather not be around.

Wales and Northern Ireland were ganging up on France, he'd just decided to do something (probably perverse) to one of them but was caught before committing the act. He was tempted to help out his brothers, since he had a dislike of France, but he wasn't around to see what the Frenchman was doing to harass them so he wouldn't be a very good backup. He also wasn't in a very argumentative mood today anyway.

England, a brother of Scotland's who he quite disliked, was chatting to America. Scotland might've gone to speak to England, but he found America quite annoying, so thought it best not to approach them.

His youngest, well he didn't really see him as one, even if everyone saw him as his own brother England's brother, Sealand was currently talking to Latvia. He didn't want to talk to them, they had nothing in common and Scotland did not want to be harassed by Russia, who would surely talk to him about Latvia. Russia tended to want to know what the Baltic nations were up to when he wasn't around. Sealand wasn't even supposed to BE here in the first place, but no one seemed that bothered about his presence today. Sealand hadn't been in the actual meeting room and hadn't caused any trouble, so he was allowed to stay in the building that the meeting was being held in.

So here was a bored Scotland on his lonesome, sat on a table in the canteen, drinking tea.

* * *

Since South Korea felt thirsty, he went to the canteen, he wished that China was listening to him so that the Chinese man would get him something. After he got some green tea, he sat down at a table, not really paying attention to who was already sat there, he knew that he'd be ignored anyway.

* * *

Scotland glanced to his left, one of the Asian nations had decided to sit next to him. He sighed, Scotland didn't want him around, South Korea was known to be loud and annoying, as he was during the entire meeting.

The two sat and drank their tea in silence for a few minutes. Scotland didn't want to get a headache because he had a feeling that Korea WOULD start talking to him about how he did in fact invent everything, which the Scottish nation knew all too well that he hadn't. Korea glanced to his right and noticed that it was Scotland who he was sat next to. He might not know him well, but Korea knew Scotland well enough to not engage in conversation with him, since he got easily irritated like England who often did whenever the Korean talked to him.

Scotland sighed again, he might as well talk to Korea before he died of pure boredom and them not talking felt awkward for some reason. Just why did the break have to be one long half hour anyway? Scotland struggled to think of what he was going to say to Korea, he never was good at making conversation and he wanted to avoid hearing about the Korean nation's 'inventions'.

"So what kinda tea ye drinkin'?" Scotland asked, yes tea was all he could think of to talk about.

Scotland had NO idea what he had in common with South Korea except for the fact that they were both drinking tea. He felt seriously dumb since Korea took a few seconds to realise that Scotland was talking to him and then the Asian nation looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Um, it's green tea da-ze!" Korea told him, smiling. "I invented it!"

'Oh crap!' Scotland thought, getting the feeling that he may have set Korea off. The Scottish nation braced himself for a major headache.

"I invented it, don't listen to China though! He only THINKS he did, when I did da-ze!" Then to the Scotsman's surprise, Korea sighed. "I invented your tea too...What kind is it anyway?" He sounded depressed.  
"Oh, it's Yorkshire Tea." Scotland was confused, he'd never seen Korea depressed, he wondered if anyone had.  
"Isn't Yorkshire in England?" Korea raised an eyebrow, curiosity in his voice.  
"Yeah, but it's good teas, just don' tell tha ta England or even anybody else!" Scotland was about to threaten to curse him, but Korea nodded, looking serious and understanding.  
"I won't, as long as you make sure no one, especially China, finds out that I got something to drink by myself without whining to anyone else first to get it for me!"

Scotland smiled, he was actually enjoying talking to South Korea. They both smiled at each other, until the Korean nation turned his attention to Scotland's tea. Korea's eyes were big and excited, Scotland raised a suspicious thick eyebrow.

"What's it like?" Korea asked.  
"What's what like?" Scotland raised his thick eyebrow higher.  
"The tea da-ze! Is it good?"  
"You invented it, I thought you'd know." Scotland smirked, going a little red upon seeing how cute the Korean looked while looking up at him.  
"I, um...Forgot how it tasted! And yes! Yorkshire tea was invented in South Korea!" Korea pouted, blushing a little.

Scotland diverted his attention away from Korea, he didn't know why he was suddenly thinking that the Asian nation was cute, but he really didn't want him to see the Scotsman blush anyway. South Korea blinked confused and then gasped excitedly as Scotland pushed his tea towards the Korean's direction.

"Here." He mumbled.  
"감사합니다!"Korea smiled and drank some tea, well he had a sip and remembered that the tea originated form England so of course it was bad. "This tea was NOT invented in Korea da-ze!"

Scotland's eyes widened and then turned around to face Korea, he blinked, confused.

"It wasn't!" He sounded astonished, he wasn't being sarcastic though because he was being amazed at the fact that Korea was not claiming to being the inventor of something, not the fact that the tea was not invented in Korea of course.  
"No it wasn't, this tea tastes like crap!"

Scotland smiled softly, for some reason he couldn't get mad at South Korea. Everyone seemed to have a hatred of the cuisine from the United Kingdom brothers, except for the countries themselves. Usually expressing a clear dislike for their food would offend them, but Scotland didn't or rather couldn't, he just kept smiling softly at Korea.

"Can I try ye tea?" He blurted out, without thinking about whether or not he actually WANTED to try it.  
"Sure!" Korea grinned. "Then you'll know how REAL, Korea-invented tea tastes like!"

Scotland took South Korea's tea and then sipped some.

"It's good!"  
"Of course! Since it was invented by me!"

Scotland and South Korea smiled at each other, their blushes resurfacing.

"Hey you guys! It's time to get back to the meeting! You don't wanna miss out on the awesome hero's ideas!"

America had come into the canteen, followed by an annoyed looking England. The other nations in the canteen got up and left. As Korea got up to leave, Scotland grabbed onto his wrist. They both stood there for a couple of seconds, lucky for them no one seemed to be around. Their faces got redder and redder until Scotland chose to speak.

"Um, I'll see ye later." He said and then kissed the Korean on the forehead, much to his surprise.  
"I'll see you later! You know, kissing goodbye was invented in Korea too!" He grinned and kissed Scotland on the cheek.

Then a happy and blushing South Korea hurriedly left to go to the World Meeting. Scotland stood smiling and blushing as the cute Korean left and also decided to head to the meeting room.

* * *

감사합니다!/gamsahabnida! is Korean for 'Thank you!' (At least according to Google Translate -_-'). Green tea is Chinese but is drank in Korea and well Yorkshire Tea is of course from England, but I wanted Scotland to not drink Scottish tea and I chose that tea because it was obvious by it's name that it was from England. -_-' Also, please don't take offence for the bit about UK cuisine is crap, since I only put it there because it is often seen like that, even though it isn't.


End file.
